


Object Permanence

by aislingeach_21



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charmie, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Name-Calling, RPF, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingeach_21/pseuds/aislingeach_21
Summary: “Jesus Tim. The fuck are you doing here?”“Just came by to say hi to you,” Timmy responds nonchalantly, “And your dick.”Timmy surprises Armie backstage at Straight White Men in nothing but a certain red plaid shirt.Sex ensues.For the CMBYN Reunion Challenge





	Object Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this a month ago, got stumped, started on Sheer, and then found my muse again. Working title was Plaid Fic. Unbetaed - mistakes are my own. NSFW link to what inspired this fic at the end.
> 
> Conveniently works for the CMBYN Reunion Challenge
> 
> CW: consensual use of the word 'slut'.

It’s post-show. Mid-run. After the hectic madness of the stage door. Armie’s just finished a quick chat with Josh about an audience member who’d been not so subtly trying to flirt with him throughout the show. 

He opens the door to his dressing room and is suddenly confronted with the image of Timmy. Hard. Fingering himself. Wearing nothing but Armie’s red plaid shirt from the show, unbuttoned, chest bare. He’s reclined on the couch, legs pale and wide, the thatch of curly hair atop his head soft in stark contrast to the severeness of his shaved scalp. 

Holy fuck. 

Armie quickly shuts the door as quietly as possible, so as to draw little attention to himself. And his very naked visitor. 

“Jesus Tim. The fuck are you doing here?” 

“Just came by to say hi to you,” Timmy responds nonchalantly, “And your dick.” 

By now he’s up to three fingers, the wet squishy sound of lube loud in the small room. Armie finds the viscous liquid, wrenches Timmy’s fingers out of his ass and replaces them with three of his own, being sure to stab at the younger man’s prostate. 

“Fuck. Armie!” The muscle clenching tightly around Armie’s fingers, as he hisses, brow frowning. 

“Be quiet Tim.” 

He bites his lip in an attempt to suppress his moans. 

“Did you seriously rifle through my laundry just to find that shirt?” 

“Mmph, smells like you. Wanted it. Oh god.” 

Armie pulls his fingers out. Stops his actions just short of sending Timmy over that cliff into pure bliss. Timmy’s pupils are blown, his upper lip shiny with sweat, blush dusting his cheekbones. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

“Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” Armie says, unbuckling his belt. 

“What,” he gulps, “what are you gonna do to me?” 

Shucking off his t-shirt, Armie points to the floor in front of him. "On your knees." 

Timmy scrambles to obey as quick as possible, hissing as his knees are grazed on the carpet. His eyes flick from Armie's very evident bulge up to his eyes, darkened with lust. 

“Better get me wet quick, coz that’s all you’re getting.” 

He doesn’t need telling twice. Hardly needs any incentive to get his mouth on Armie’s dick. No matter that the first time he blew him he choked less than halfway down, now after some considerable practice he can get almost the entire length into his mouth and partially down his throat. He’s been trying to convince Armie to let him have the rest but Armie worries about hurting him and as much as he fights him on this, he can’t do much when he’s physically outweighed and over powered. 

Not that it stops him from trying. 

He takes as much of Armie’s dick into his mouth as possible, slathers it in saliva, almost gagging in his haste. Timmy uses his hands to spread the spit that’s dripped down his chin over the remainder of Armie’s cock. It’s dirty and messy, but Armie’s dick is wet and ready in 30 seconds flat. 

Armie allows it to go for another minute or two because why should he deny himself the pleasure of Timmy’s oral abilities when the boy is all too happy to share? 

He runs his fingers through Timmy’s new haircut. It’s different, and he’s not sure if he likes it. His longer hair meant there was more for Armie to grab onto – something they both found great pleasure in – but his shorter hair and shaved sides allow Armie to see more of his delicate face mid-fellatio – something Armie thinks is borderline pornographic. Maybe this new look isn’t so bad after all. 

Just as Timmy finds his rhythm and moves to take more of Armie into his mouth, Armie pulls him back by his hair. 

Timmy pouts. “No fair, I was just getting into it.” 

“I know, that’s why it had to stop.” Armie thumbs at Tim’s shiny lower lip. 

He helps the younger man to his feet and gestures to the wall perpendicular to his dressing table. “Well, go on.” 

Tim pulls a face, he knows that this kind of wall sex means he’s gonna have to concentrate on holding himself up – not always an easy task when Armie’s fucking the living daylights out of you. 

“Why can’t we fuck on the table?” 

Armie drops his jeans, divests himself of all clothing before crowding up behind Timmy, pressing him into the wall. “Because somebody can’t be trusted to be in control of all their limbs and I don’t want to have to pick up everything post-coitus.” 

Timmy scoffs, “Well maybe someone should be a little more considerate of how they fuck somebody else.” 

Armie pulls Timmy’s ass back towards him, a hand on his lower back encouraging a deep and luxurious arch, he loves how pliant Timmy gets when he’s got sex on the brain. He runs the head of his cock around Tim’s puckered rim, earning him a gasp and the spreading of lithe thighs. 

“I prefer to focus less on consideration and more on making you come on my dick.” 

He pushes in slowly, though steady and constant. Feels Tim’s breath whoosh out of him as he bottoms out. He’s a lot to take, and with minimal lube Timmy’s gonna be feeling this one for days, just as Armie intends. 

Armie pauses for a bit, relishes in the velvety, tight heat that surrounds him, before withdrawing and re-entering with force. 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s right baby. Take it.” 

He sets a blistering pace, hips bouncing off of Timmy’s pert bottom, the slapping sound of their bodies meeting over and over again doing its best to drown out the guttural groans coming from the smaller man. 

“Such a fucking tease wearing my shirt, gonna pound your ass so hard.” 

“Do it, gimme more.” 

Tim’s hair jostles messily from the impact of Armie’s thrusts, his hands clawing at the wall, fingers white from the force of holding himself up despite his legs threatening to give way. 

Armie watches his cock disappear into Timmy’s ass, his hole clutching at his length, pulling him in, rim gripping tightly with every backward motion. He’s sweating from the exertion, his hair tickling his brow, with a jerk of his head he flicks the damp strands out of his face and out of the corner of his eye he catches their coupling in the mirror. Armie’s almost startled out of action by what he sees. 

The shirt draped over Timmy’s back does nothing to disguise the indecent act in progress. Armie’s thick member pistoning in and out at such speed, he looks like some sort of primordial caveman, animalistic in his taking of his prey. Timmy’s slender frame and pale skin polar opposites to his solid breadth and golden tan. It brings out his base instincts, his possessive, dominant nature, his hands no doubt bruising the blemish-free skin of Timmy’s hips. 

“Look at yourself,” he orders. 

Timmy obeys immediately, causing Armie’s movements to stutter at the sight of his wide eyes, his sweat dampened curls, lips riddled with self-inflicted bite marks. The slight twisting of his torso allows Armie a glimpse of the flush that is spreading over his porcelain skin, the pink blotches a bright indication of Timmy’s aroused state. Not to mention the keening noise now being emitted by the younger man, a result of Armie’s cockhead nudging consistently at his prostate. 

“Your ass is so hungry for my cock, such a slut for it aren’t you Timmy?” 

“Yes, ugh!” 

Armie refocuses on giving Tim the fuck of his life, one hand pinching at a peaked nipple, the other holding him close so that Armie can grind his hips in small, sharp circles into Timmy’s hidden depths. 

“Are you a slut, baby?” 

“Mmph, yes,” he grinds out from between clenched teeth. 

Armie leans over him to whisper in his ear, “Whose slut are you, hmm?” Licks a stripe along bare scalp. 

“Yours, I’m yours! Please Armie.” 

Timmy’s voice has taken on a plaintive tone now, he’s desperately close to coming, and knows how much his pleading urges Armie on. They’re both panting, their sweat mingling, unbridled moans filling the air as Armie drives them closer to completion. 

“Say it for me.” 

The younger man mumbles incoherently, seemingly rendered speechless by the carnal attack on his senses. A glance at the mirror shows Armie that Timmy’s eyes are squeezed shut, his body apparently so overwhelmed with physical pleasure that the visual is too much to handle. 

He takes Timmy’s jaw firmly in his hand, pulls him to face the mirror, before regaining his hold on slim hips. “Watch us. And tell me.”

Timmy’s eyelashes flutter wetly as he does his best to do as he’s been told, eyes honing in on the point where they’re connected, where he feels like he’s being split in two, where Armie’s claiming ownership. 

“I’m, I’m your slut Armie,” he sobs, “I’m your slut.” 

It’s hearing his own voice, his surrender to Armie’s demands and authority, that tips him over the edge. His come painting the wall in front of him in pearlescent stripes. 

“That’s it baby. Let it all out.” 

“Oh god, Armie!” 

The feeling of Timmy’s ass contracting around his dick pulls Armie’s orgasm from him, the last of his thrusts ramming into Timmy’s abused hole, causing the smaller man to cry out from overstimulation. As his pace eases he hears Timmy whimper in time to the pulsing of his cock as his load is emptied into its newfound home. 

As their breath evens out Armie runs his hands up and down Timmy’s sides, beneath the soft flannel of his shirt, feels him tremble and notes how his legs are shaking now that his orgasmic high is starting to wear off. He goes to pull out and is stopped by a protesting whine. 

“You need to sit down Tim, your legs are about to give out.” 

It’s unlike Timmy to give in so easily, a testament to how much of a toll their backstage romp has taken on him. 

Armie withdraws, producing a soft popping sound as his cock leaves Timmy’s ass. His hole winks up at him, glistening with lube and come, doing it’s best to return to its former tight state.

He nudges at Timmy, gently guides him back to the couch where they curl up together. Armie helps Timmy to straddle his lap, where he settles in with a soft hum, nuzzling at Armie’s prickly stubble, their softening cocks brushing against one another, sending little electric sparks through their bodies. 

Armie can feel the wet slick of his come leaking from Timmy’s ravaged hole onto his thighs, collects some of it on his fingers and presses two back into the warmth of Timmy’s ass.

Timmy plays with Armie’s hair, sighs blissfully as he sinks back further onto Armie’s digits.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too baby, welcome home.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company and warmth, savouring the body contact and comfort they’d both longed for during their temporary separation. Timmy subconsciously doing his best to give him the worst case of sex hair in history. The sloppy sound of Armie’s fingers playing with Timmy’s loose hole and the resulting contented snuffles from the smaller man all that can be heard.

“Wish I didn’t have to leave again.”

Armie presses a kiss to pouting lips. “I know.”

“Wish you’d still be here when I get back.”

“I know.” He rubs his free hand up and down Timmy’s back, the shirt doing little to hide his shivers.

He can’t see it, but he knows Timmy’s crying, fingers now clutching at his chest. He always does whenever they part. Or at the thought of them parting. It’s kind of endearing, in a childlike way. Like how a child cries when their parent leaves them at preschool and they’ve yet to understand the concept of object permanence.

Except Armie’s not Timmy’s parent, and Timmy’s a fully grown 22-year-old. An Oscar nominee, a future winner Armie’s willing to bet. A New Yorker through and through, devilishly witty, yet morose at times. If Armie were to take one secret to his grave it’d be how much he loves the dichotomous nature of the boy on his lap. 

He has him wonderstruck. 

Armie’s learned over the years how to compartmentalise. How to hold his emotions in check. It’s not something he’s necessarily proud of, but he can’t deny its usefulness. And as much as he wishes he could ease Timmy’s pain at times when they’re not together, he also envies his ability to feel so deeply, so openly.

He brushes Timmy’s hair away from his forehead. “Hey now, no more tears ok?”

Timmy sniffs loudly as he nods in agreement. “’M sorry.” 

“Oh, you silly sausage. Apologising when you’ve given me such a wonderful surprise.” He wipes gently at Timmy’s red rimmed eyes with a caress of his thumb. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion remember?”

“But-”

“I know, and we’ll deal with it then, ok?”

Timmy acquiesces, settles back into the crook of his neck. “Mmph, fine.”

“If you’re gonna be like that then maybe I’ll reconsider your gift.”

That gets the younger man’s attention. He’s suspicious, his eyes narrowing, lips pursed as he contemplates the possibilities.

“My gift?”

Armie fingers had slowly come to a near halt over the past few minutes though they remain nestled in Timmy’s heat, flicking at his prostate every so often, almost disinterested. Now, he resumes his ministrations with purpose, coaxing a hiss and the wriggling of once loose limbs with his actions.

“Mmhmm. I was thinking that maybe, right before you’re due to fly out again, I’d fuck you.”

Timmy shudders. “Oh, okay.” Attempts nonchalance. Fails.

He adds another finger. “With just enough prep so that it hurts in all the right ways.”

“Fuck, Armie.” Timmy’s breath shallowing.

“I’d fill you with my come.”

“Nngh.” His words are muffled against Armie’s skin, hole clenching around Armie’s fingers.

Armie lowers his voice, “And then I’d give you your gift.”

Timmy stills. “What?”

He smirks knowingly. “I got you a plug baby. I know how much you’ve been wanting to keep my come in you longer.”

Timmy groans and grinds back onto Armie’s fingers. “Please,” he whispers.

“Only if you’re good.”

“I’ll be good.”

A laugh rumbles deep in his chest. “Well if you’re not, perhaps you won’t be allowed to remove it before going through airport security.”

It’s an empty threat. Mostly.

“But Armie-”

“Uh-uh. This is all up to you. Good boys are rewarded, and good behaviour earns certain privileges, remember?”

He huffs. “Fine.”

“Watch it.”

Timmy grumbles under his breath.

“What was that?” He warns.

Suitably chastened, Timmy sighs before letting out a quiet, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

The smaller man hums, pleased with himself, and snuggles securely in Armie’s hold.

Once again, they find themselves in a comfortable silence. And when Armie bends his head to nose at Timmy’s glossy mess of curls he notes the gentle puffs of air, just catching ever so slightly on lush lips, indicating the owner’s unconscious state.

It feels a little wrong, but he can’t help but take pleasure in how innocent and young Timmy looks in his sleep. He should wake him, this position will prove to be uncomfortable for both of them before too long, though he doesn’t.

And so he sits there, with his boy dozing prettily on his lap, hands tracing intricate patterns on his skin, relishing in the peace, the tranquillity.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to NSFW inspiration [here](http://aislingeach-21.tumblr.com/post/176879705346/object-permanence).
> 
> Let me know what you think! Come find me on Tumblr - I'm [aislingeach-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aislingeach-21) X


End file.
